nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Manual of Style
The following are guidelines on how content is to be formatted in articles on this wiki, in order to keep pages consistent and well organized. Please read over these rules thoroughly before making any changes to or adding new articles. This page will be updated as the need arises. For media guidelines, please see Media Guidelines. Language As this is the English wikia, all content is to be in English with the exceptions of: * Titles 'of media on their respective pages only, in the format of: Localized name (Name in Japanese, ''Either romanized name or translation depending on localization) * '''Names of characters on their respective pages only, and only in the first mention of their name, in the format of: First name Last name (Name in Japanese, Romanized Last name First name) * Other names, such as Locations, Forbidden arts, Organizations, Special in-world occupations, 'etc., on their respective pages only, and only in the first mention of their name, in the format of: Localized name (Name in Japanese, ''Either romanized name or translation depending on localization) * '''Audio tracks, when listed with other tracks, are to be left in their original form, followed by a translation, if needed, and optionally the romanization. Names and Terminology As there are discrepancies between the way the names of characters, organizations, certain terms, etc. are localized and/or romanized between the manga, the anime's English dub, and the official (Japanese) guides (such as Grey Wolves (manga) and Kairoshu ''(dub), ''Rokujou ''(manga) and ''Rokujo ''(dub, guides), ''Tobari ''(manga, dub) and ''Thobari ''(guides), etc.), it is important that there is consistency in all articles to avoid confusion as well as to avoid duplicate pages. As it offers the most translations, Yen Press' official translations from the manga are to be used in all articles, with the exception of content that is unique to the anime, in which case Funimation's official translations will be used. Writing Style * All sections of articles should be kept in '''present tense', with the exception of character history sections and flashbacks, which should be written in past tense. * All content is to be written in 3rd person. * Keep headings and article titles in title case. * Phrases such as in the manga, in the anime, in chapter..., in episode..., in the ... arc, ''are to be avoided in the body of history and synopsis sections. The arcs or major battles, as subheadings within these sections, are however acceptable. Edit Summaries * Edit summaries are appreciated. * If you choose to include an edit summary, please ensure that it is written in a way that is clear and comprehensible. * Do not need to be detailed, can be as brief as one word if understandable. Infoboxes This section will be updated as infobox templates are updated to suit the needs of this wiki. Infoboxes with Tabbed Images * If you edit an infobox with tabbed images in the VisualEditor, please open and close the source mode editor after in order to ensure that this function continues to work. * Adding this function or additional images to an infobox must be done in source mode or it will not work. Character Infoboxes * Please use the Infobox Tab template to add infoboxes to character pages. The information sections required are preformatted, so all that needs to be added is the character's information itself. * To distinguish between the manga and anime within a single section, add between the two and include both sets of information in the same section slot, and note the source material in brackets. * Fill only with known as fact information Layout Character Articles * Infobox * Quote (optional) * Very brief summary, starting with name * Appearances * Design * Personality * Profile * History (if applicable) ** Manga (if applicable) ** Anime (if applicable) * Synopsis ** Manga (if applicable) ** Anime (if applicable) * Relationships (optional) * Quotes (optional) * Trivia * Notes * References * Site Navigation (TBD) Character Galleries Main article: Manual of Style/Character Galleries * Manga ** Volume and Magazine Covers ** Chapter Covers ** Colour Pages ** Tokuten ** Panels and Spreads * Anime ** Character Sheets ** Promotional Art ** Screenshots * Other Media * Merchandise Differences Between the Anime and the Manga Main article: Manual of Style/Manga vs Anime. Please be aware of the differences between the two mediums when editing articles, and structure the content accordingly. Stub, Incomplete, Expand (Templates) If you make a new article or notice an article is missing information, please include one of these templates at the '''very top' of the article page. This will allow other visitors and users to know information is missing, and let people know of and find articles to edit. These templates must be placed at the very top of the article or else the formatting will get messed up. Stub Stubs are articles that contain little to no content in them. You can add this template to an article by selecting it from the template list, or typing in in source mode. You can find a list of article stubs here. Incomplete Incomplete articles are articles that have enough information to not be considered stubs, but are in need of a lot of missing information or sections. It is appreciated that you add in suggestions for what can be added. You can add this template to an article by selecting it from the template list, or typing in in source mode. You can find a list of incomplete articles here. Expand Articles in need of expansion are articles that have enough information to not be considered incomplete, but are too brief, and/or are still missing some sections of minor importance but that are important nonetheless. It is appreciated that you add in suggestions for what can be added or expanded on. You can add this template to an article by selecting it from the template list, or typing in in source mode. You can find a list of articles in need of expansion here. Direct Quotations From Sources with Official Translations When referencing direct quotations, fan/unofficial translations are not to be used as source material for quotes included in articles if an officially translated source is available for the source material, unless absolutely certain of the reliability of a translation. * Manga: If you do not have access to the official translations by Yen Press and would like to verify the official translation of a quote, please contact Wiki admin Kutsinta. * Anime: '''Please reference with the official subs by Funimation which have been uploaded to their youtube account, or, if you have access to the official dub, the dialogue from the official English version. From Sources with No Official Translation If directly quoting and translating a source has no official English translation, such as the guidebooks, drama CDs, official Japanese blogs/websites, and interviews, please: * Cite the source of the translation, if and only if it is not your own * '''Provide a a citation for the original text If the original text is very short (such as short sentence), this can be added to the notes or references sections along with the citations. However, this is not a suitable replacement for a citation. Translation Notes Translation is tricky business. Official translations can miss or come across nuances or content that is not directly translatable, or chose to localize the content in a way that is better understood by their demographic. If you would like to add translation notes in the notes or trivia sections of articles, please: * Include the original Japanese text or characters you are referencing in the appropriate places in these notes * Provide references where needed/possible Citations/Referencing Please include citations of source (chapter, episode, etc.) for information as often as possible. This can be done using insert > references and insert > reference list in the tool bar. This section will eventually be expanded on. Trivia Note: this section is based on the Trivia policy from the Megami Tensei Wiki's Manual of Style. Trivia consists of interesting tidbits of information that are not especially important, and is generally factual or heavily implied/alluded to. This includes but is not limited to small details that often go unnoticed, allusions, widespread fandom interpretations (ex. special nicknames), canon information not shown in the main media (ie. not from the manga or anime), subtle differences between the anime and manga, and cameos. Due to the nature of this section, it may be difficult to say exactly what counts and does not count as trivia. It is highly encouraged that information in this section be cited to avoid being deleted along with false trivia. Examples of things that are NOT considered trivia: * Restatements of prominent events or details in the plot * Appearances within the series (ex. by chapter, episode) that are not cameos * Random quotes with no justification of why it is in the trivia section * Well known/established character traits * Allusions to or in other series that are very speculative/conjectural, such as those that rely solely on things like: ** Names, especially the romanized forms ** General personality ** Physical appearance, especially if not focused on distinct and/or unique traits ** Common plot elements ** Generic attacks ** Similar-sounding voices or shared voice actors, unless proved relevant * Anything that can be included in a different section Examples of acceptable and unacceptable trivia: :✖ Raikou dyed his hair pink (well established in the art and dialogue) :✖ Raikou used to have blond hair (well established in art and dialogue) :✔ Raikou dyed his hair green before dying it pink (known only through a close up of Gau's journal) :✖ Tobari has a fear of vehicles (well known) :✔ Tobari's fear of vehicles comes from watching his grandmother get hit by a car :✖ Tasuku Ashikawa has the same first name as Tasuku Kaname, the protagonist of one of Kamatani's other series (this is false. Despite sharing pronunciations and romanizations, they are in fact not the same first names) Category:Guidelines